Growing Wings
by Golden Vixen
Summary: Full summery inside. The world did not matter. It was just her and him. That was what they both had in common. Sakura understood then, what he was trying to tell her. Itachi/Sakura OC/OC


**Growing Wings**

_**WARNING!!**__ This fic might contain spoilers of the manga. If you don't like spoilers, then don't read. Also, the characters might be a little OOC, this is my first time writing a Naruto fic and keeping the characters serious and stay in character._

_Summery:__ The ninja were not recognized by the any Konoha villagers, nor were they recognized by any other hidden villagers. Yet, they wore the Konoha headband and their arms proudly showed off the red cloud which strangely resembled the ANBU's cloud tattoo. One of the ninjas were a Hyuuga. So many questions swarmed around Sakura's mind. Why were they pretending to be Konoha ninjas? What did the tattoo meant and another thing; who didn't want these people to reach Konoha so badly, they tore them apart?_

_Rating:__ T_

_Parings:__ Itachi/Sakura maybe a little pairing with Madara and an OC, but it probably won't be noticeable, if anything, it will be an OC/OC/OC pairing. But it is mostly fixed on Itachi and Sakura  
_

_Disclaimer:__ No, I do not own Naruto, if I did, Itachi would still be alive and he would marry Sakura and have little Uchiha babies, and Sasuke would be like he was when he was a cute little five or six year old and love his older brother again. Oh, and there would be tons of scenes, with Madara without his shirt on. And Itachi... And Sasuke... And Orochimaru... Kidding ;) Except about Madara and Itachi._

* * *

_If... there was a possibility, I might have... stayed, if you tried harder. But you never did Naru-chan. And now, he owns me, and there is nothing you can do, but destroy me. Or watch me shatter, piece by piece. No matter your choice, __**you will**__ watch me fall from the pillar in the sky, and be destroyed._

**Chapter One: The Signs**

"_Crimson lights the sky, the bird still asleep"_

Unknown

Hazy crimson eyes snapped open instantly as she entered the room. Yet, she didn't need to reach for her hidden kunai in her pillow. It was something normal now and quite... comforting. Though they were both nuke nin, she would always come in to check up on her; to see if she is adjusting in her new life.

"Hey, newbie," the nuke nin started out, "I didn't got the chance to tell you since you came in last night and passed out after your mission, but we're partners now. Leader-sama decided to put us together."

She nodded after sitting up, the aroma of food finally reaching her nostrils. So, her friend had brought her some food.

"I also brought you some breakfast. I thought you might be hungry after surviving on nothing but soldier pills all week." the sound of the tray being set on the table near her bed filled her ears, "How's your eyes?"

As if on instinct, she immediately rubbed her eyes with both of her hands, yet remained silent.

"Today's breakfast our wonderful cooker made for us is burnt rice with terrible tasting dango. Tsukimi Dango, and it is not even the Autumn equinox yet." snorted her partner.

She couldn't help but let a small smile twitch on her lips. Dango was her favorite food, it runs in the family. She would have eaten it even if it was burned black. Which it wouldn't surprise her even with their "cook" cooking it who wasn't exactly the best cook in the world. Let's just say... he should stick to his clay works and poison gases.

"After breakfast, you need to get ready, there will be a mission briefing in the war room. There's a mission Leader-sama wants you to do alone." and with that, her partner left her to finish breakfast.

Sighing, the woman reached out for her bowl and plate, then for her chopsticks. From the smell of the rice, she could tell she might be running to the bathroom after tasting. The smartest idea was to set aside the bowl and examine the damage on the heavenly dango. Of course, due to who her genin team was and it's dumbest member, hanging out with them had dumb her down a few notches. So she tasted the rice; and regretted it. She was barfing up her soldier pills she had last night and the rice. Not a good combination. Throwing both the dango and the rice into the fire pit and starting the fire, she headed into her closet and opened the doors. Her hands felt the top metal strips, feeling the bumps on them and reading the different types of cloths, until she stopped at her ninja cloths. Pulling out a cloak with a fish net shirt and black pants, she headed towards the hot springs, to get ready for the day.

The hot springs were probably the most safest place in the base. Separated to form a men's bath and a girl's bath. Seeing as there isn't many girls in the organization, this usually gave her her own to think and listen to the sounds of nature. However, she couldn't help but gag at the foul scent that came from the men's baths as she passed by their door. Thankfully, she wasn't a man.

After the normal soaking in the springs while drinking sake and checking for sick perverts, she finally headed down the corridors which led to Leader-sama's corridors. With every step she took, the entire cavern lit up and she could see everything with her eyes. Her partner sleeping, the artist tackling a couch (she didn't want to know why), everything. It was at times like this, she felt like closing her eyes and sighing with content, until she heard the loud slam that stop her in her footsteps.

"No! I will not allow it!"

The shout came from Leader-sama's study, the war room was just a few doors away from the study. She should just keep walking, minding her own business and head towards the war room and wait for Leader-sama, but the sinister chakra she felt... it was the same during that time in the village. She stayed, and listen.

"I decide every member's part in this organization, even _yours_. What gives you the right question _me_?" this was a voice she never heard before, and it sent shivers down her spine. This was a fight between Leader-sama, and someone from behind the scenes.

"I've known her since we were kids! This goes against the Laws, the Laws which you can not break. Sending her would-"

"As long as everything remains as it is suppose to be, nothing changes, in other words, she does not interfere with people's fates and nothing will happen. She will return the girl a few minutes before the exact time the Akatsuki kidnaps her. We take the girl before the kidnapping and _return her_ before the kidnapping. It will change nothing."

"Yes it will! She is a _medic_! She _saves_ lives! What happens if someone dies because she wasn't there?!"

"_Are you raising your tone and questioning me?_" this was a deadly threat.

It was then, she decided to stop listening, and continue walking. After all, she will know soon since she apparently was apart of this conversation. The only question in her mind is: who is giving orders behind Leader-sama?

It was about two hours later after she had entered the war room, Leader-sama came in, not so happy. Looking at her with pity, Leader-sama said while handing her a mission scroll, "Your mission. We will start the briefing now."

_Naru-chan, what have I gotten myself into? How come is it that everything I do, is one step away from you?_

* * *

Konoha Village

5th Hokage Reign

The work at the hospital completely exhausted Sakura that day. It was all she could do to drag her carcass back home. The hospital was a _mess_, the sudden attack on the chunins and genins were not expected. Luckily, no one died... yet at least. All she wanted to do now was snack on an energy bar, and crawl under the bed sheets. At least, she hoped to do that. She wasn't expecting Naruto to be in her bedroom this late at night.

"Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto, jumping off her bed.

She wondered if it was illegal to kill comrades. Between Ino and Naruto, she didn't have enough time to rest.

"Naruto, how did you got into my house?" Sakura groaned as she headed towards her dresser, to look for something to wear for bed.

"The window. Where else? Anyways, I came here since you didn't came at our usual meeting place."

It was _illegal_, called breaking and entering in the law book when you enter someone's house through the window, uninvited, when they are not home. How can she possible put this into his brain? Well, she could either bash it in or lecture it. Each will be painful so which is painfuller... Wait, her window... oh he _didn't_.

"Did you break my window?!"

"What?! No, I didn't break it! Why would I break it when it was wide open?!"

... Awkward silence... Maybe this time, it was her fault...

"You know Sakura, normal ninjas do put traps in their houses and normally shut their windows when not at home." the grin on his face was wide and foxish.

"Out Naruto! I come home to sleep! Not to be pestered by you! Go home before I send you there _myself_!" Sakura screeched, throwing a nearby hair comb at the boy.

He dodge easily, laughing as he ran out of the room, "Glad to leave! You looking ugly tonight anyways!"

"NARUTO!!"

She heard nothing, but the slamming of the door. Sighing, she sat down on her bed and rub her temples. Today was too stressful and she didn't have the patience to deal with Naruto's childish personality. If anything, she wanted to sit down and take a swing of some of that sake her shishou gave her, eat something, and pass out. Today was _over _for her. At least, that was what she kept telling herself. But in the back of her mind, that nagging voice told her she was not. She was being _followed_. Sakura notice the presences after the second operation in the day.

She couldn't sense another chakra signature, so she wasn't for sure, but her gut told her otherwise. Who ever it was, was keeping their presences concealed well and was waiting for something, but what? It sent shivers down her spine. If it was a friend, they would have all ready revealed themselves. However, there was a possibility she was just being paranoid. After all, there was no alarms going off about intruders or anything. So maybe she was imagining things.

Sakura grabbed her pjs and went into the bathroom. She could never be more wrong as a blur of crimson passed by her window.

* * *

"_There are three rules which you must not break. The first rule, is to never leave this door unguarded. The second rule is to not let others pass through this door. The third rule..."_

_She was searching, through a dark tunnel without light, following the voices. Yet they grew fainter with each word. A door. She was searching for a door. Where did it lead? Who was guarding it? What is beyond it? Something was pulling her to search for the door in the darkness. In this deep darkness all by herself._

"_There is always light within the darkness. Learn to treasure everything and everyone. Even if the most sinister person approaches you with an evil desire, smile at him. Do unto them, which you would wish for them to do unto you. Learn to love everything. This will be your light throughout your lonely duty..."_

_This was a private conversation which Sakura had a felt she should not hear, or even know about. This dark tunnel was leading her somewhere __**forbidden**__. A path she should not trend. Yet a strong reason echoed throughout her mind and pushed her. She couldn't remember what it was through._

"_Shishou... I understand the duty you have given me. I will guard this door and the village with my life. Yet... feel... I..."_

_Sakura was losing the voices, the only ones which guided her through the dark. Fear started to course through her veins. Lost, forever in this darkness with no one. It was frightening. She... she couldn't handle it! Nothing! There was no sound, sight, smell, or feeling! A scream echoed throughout the darkness as she held herself in a fetus position, holding her stomach. Her entire insides, her soul, she couldn't keep it together. This world was tearing herself apart. Then, the sudden surge of warmth run through her entire shoulder as she felt a hand._

"_Sa...ku...ra..." it was a faint, seductive whisper, a breeze in her ear._

_The warmth! It was sweet and enticing. She wanted to do nothing more than to lean into his warm and forget her mission. Forget the reason why she was here._

"_Sakura... Stand up..."_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Stand up..."_

_The warm hands moved to her arms, and started to pull her up._

"_I don't wanna..."_

"_Sakura... you..." the voice was fading again. The arms never faded, the warmth never faded. How come did she felt so safe?_

_Light poured into her vision as the warmth pushed her forwarded, a hand never leaving hers. It was then she remembered that she is never truly alone. He was with her all along. The guarded door without it's guardian appeared before them. Sakura found herself being forced around and entrapped in the three tomoe of the sharigan._

* * *

She wanted to throw up. She ran into the bathroom, tearing the covers off her and let loose. Hanging of the toilet, she gasp for air.

"Ugh... maybe I shouldn't have drink that sake..." Sakura muttered to herself, "Drinking sake after working is a bad idea... I'm starting to turn into shishou..."

A loud cough caught Sakura's attention. She spun around instantly, pulling a kunai from under her bathroom rug and throwing it. The ANBU caught it with ease, and stared at her. Coughing awkwardly, Sakura said, "Sorry, you caught me off guard..."

"We haven't the time for that right now. Your presences is immediately required at the hospital by Lady Tsunade's orders. A new load of injured shinobi have just came in." he stated in monotone.

"Another attack on chunins and genins?!"

"No, jonin."

By the time Sakura reached the hospital, eleven of the twelve man squad were dead, one of them on the verge of dying. She went into the patients room, and bowed to the Hokage, before turning to the patient. A ninja she's never seen before in her whole life, wearing a leaf ninja headband.

"Lady Tsunade, who's this?" asked Sakura quietly in confusion.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. He's a Hyuuga, but none of the Hyuugas were able to identify him. He's in none of our records, and we couldn't identify any of the bodies we found with him. They were torn to shreds to the point of unreconization. He won't make it for long. We are hoping he'll wake up and tell us a few things before he passes away." Tsunade informed her.

Sakura gazed at the shinobi, to calculate the damage. The Hyuuga was missing both arms, with bandages wrapped around his waist. Varies claw marks were decorated across his chest, a strange blue puss coming out of the wounds.

"There's nothing you can do for him?"

"We've healed up the damage at his lower abdomen, but there was nothing we could do about the poison or the blood lost. This poison was unlike anything I've seen before. I couldn't find the elements for it."

There was a loud groan coming from the Hyuuga, his eyes fluttering. He was waking up.

"De-demon..." he muttered, wincing sweat running down his face, "beware... the demon with crimson hair... crimson eyes... the village... is in danger..." he stopped breathing and Tsunade began to shout orders.

The ninja were not recognized by the any Konoha villagers, nor were they recognized by any other hidden villagers. Yet, they wore the Konoha headband and their arms proudly showed off the red cloud which strangely resembled the ANBU's cloud tattoo. One of the ninjas were a Hyuuga. So many questions swarmed around Sakura's mind. Why were they pretending to be Konoha ninjas? What did the tattoo meant and another thing; who didn't want these people to reach Konoha so badly, they tore them apart?

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Please tell me if I've spelt any names wrong, or any other normal words you use in Naruto. This is my first Naruto fic that serious so it might suck... sorry if it does._


End file.
